Ain't a Dinner Time
by BambiJung
Summary: Suatu hari saat Jaejoong mengharapkan makan malam yang bahagia dan damai dengan member nya / Jangan dikira seorang maknae evil yang sering dijuluki Lord Voldamin ini tidak bisa merasa sedih. Ia bahkan bingung, air mata yang mengalir di pipinya sekarang adalah air mata gara-gara makanan Jaejoong yang terlalu pedas atau karena hal lain. YunJae, OT5 / Warning! Sifat 4D Jaejoong


Disclaimer: seriously guys?

FF ini terinspirasi dari rasa depresiku yang kesal karena tahun 2013 terlewati begitu saja tanpa ada tanda" TVXQ bakal comeback ber 5 lagi dan janji Jaejoong yg ga akan merokok tahun 2014

**Ain't a Dinner Time**

.

.

Pintu apartemen Jaejoong terbuka lebar disertai dengan omelan khas si maknae TVXQ yang tidak jauh dari kata 'Aku lapar' atau 'Sudah masak belum, Jae hyung? Atau aku akan kembali ke rumah dengan beruang yang tidak becus memberi makan member paling tampannya'

Pria cantik itu hanya tertawa bersama dengan Yoochun yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang makan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Yunho memang tidak pandai dalam hal memasak.

Changmin memang selalu bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya hal yang ia sesalkan dari bubarnya TVXQ adalah kenapa ia harus berakhir duo dengan Yunho. Kenapa tidak dengan Jaejoong saja sehingga setidaknya ia masih bisa makan makanan yang lezat dan bergizi. Meskipun bercanda, wajah leader saat itu langsung berubah menjadi masam. Mulut Lord Voldamin memang tajam dan menusuk langsung ke jantung. *lebay*

Yoochun pun mempause game yang tadi ia mainkan dan langsung menyapa Changmin. Dilanjutkan dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Dibelakang Changmin ada Yunho, sedang menatap punggung seseorang yang tengah memasak.

"Hyung, kau ambeien ya? Kenapa tidak duduk sih?" tanya Changmin saat melihat leadernya masih berdiri dan terlihat sedang melamun.

Yunho hanya menghela napas nya dan langsung duduk di sebelah Changmin. Pandangan matanya beralih menatap Yoochun yang sedang bermain game di laptop dengan si maknae yang terus mengomentari betapa payahnya ia bermain game.

"Yoochun ah.. dimana Junsu?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun kembali mempause game nya dan menatap Yunho dengan malas.

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

Changmin menyenggol paha Yoochun, menandakan 'kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?'. Nada dingin dan pandangan tajam pria yang sudah lama kabarnya tidak didengar oleh Cassie itu, membuat si maknae was-was. Jaejoong membalikan badannya, menata piring dan makanan yang sudah ia masak.

"Ne.. aku bertanya padamu Yoochun ah.." Yunho menjawab dengan sedikit senyuman pasrah. Pasrah dengan kenyataan bahwa salah satu member nya, membencinya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Junsu ada di rumah orang tuanya.." jawab Yoochun singkat sambil kembali memainkan game nya.

"Mungkin ia malas bertemu denganmu…"

"Yoochun!" tukas Jaejoong sambil menggebrak meja dengan panci berisi kimchi jiggae. Changmin sedikit merengut saat melihat kuahnya sedikit tumpah ke lantai.

"Sudahlah Jae.." ujar Yunho sambil berdiri dan memegang lengan Jaejoong.

Yoochun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan berdiri dari kursi sambil menenteng laptopnya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan. Bye Jae hyung, Changmin.." ujarnya tanpa melirik siapapun di ruangan itu. Setelah mengambil tasnya yang ada di sofa hitam milik Jaejoong, ia pun melenggang menuju pintu dan keluar.

Jaejoong terlihat ingin membanting makanan yang ada di meja makan lagi, namun kali ini Changmin yang bertindak.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kita makan saja dulu.. Sayang kalau sudah dingin"

Si maknae sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jika dulu dia hanya lah member termuda yang lemah, bahkan takut jika melhat hyungdeul nya bertengkar hingga selalu berlindung di punggung Junsu, namun sekarang dia bisa mengatasinya. Cukup dengan tutup mulut atau menarik perhatian mereka.

Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di kursi dan mulai mengambil lauk pauk yang ada di meja.

"Yoochun bilang dia sangat lapar dan memintaku untuk memasak.." ujar pria cantik itu pelan.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jaejoong tajam.

Entah kenapa yang ia cerna dari kalimat itu adalah sebuah ejekan untuk dirinya. Bahwa ia harus menyusul Yoochun yang mungkin sudah pergi entah kemana, meminta maaf karena sudah menghancurkan moodnya, karena sudah datang ke apartemen Jaejoong, karena sudah mengkhianati JYJ, karena sudah memilih ancaman Kim Young Min daripada 'keluarga' nya sendiri, karena sudah melukai hati soulmate nya, Jaejoong lagi dan lagi, karena sudah…karena sudah…karena sudah.

Entah kenapa leader TVXQ itu berfikiran seperti ini. Mungkin karena moodnya sedang tidak begitu baik hingga mempunyai asumsi yang tidak-tidak, hingga membawa-bawa masalah yang tidak ada hubungannya.

Pria manly itu membanting mangkuknya ke meja.

Ok. Kali ini Changmin takut dan menyesal telah stuck dengan pasangan fenomenal ini. Ia baru ingat bahwa mereka berdua selalu bertengkar, dari hal-hal yang kecil, hingga membawa-bawa masalah terdahulu yang mungkin sudah tidak pantas dibicarakan bahkan tidak nyambung dengan masalah mereka sebenarnya.

"Telfon dia untuk kembali kesini.." ujar Yunho sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu. Memakai sweater dan memasang kembali sepatunya.

Jaejoong menyusul Yunho dan menarik lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya pria cantik itu sambil melihat Yunho memakai sepatunya dan mengikatnya asal-asalan, salah satu kebiasaan si leader.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Jaejoong pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, berjalan menuju sofa hitamnya dan melempar dirinya kesana.

"Aaaaarrrrgghh!" teriaknya sambil melempar kursi hijau kecil berbentuk gajah ke lantai.

Yunho hanya diam di tempat. Sebenarnya dia sudah siap untuk pergi, namun perkataan Jaejoong berikutnya membuat ia menggeram keras.

"Selalu dan selalu salah. Apakah aku lahir hanya untuk membuat kesalahan? Katakan padaku Jung Yunho? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Beberapa menit yang lalu kita masih baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa kalian membuatku menjadi seperti orang gila? Atau.. haha.. apakah aku memang sudah gila? Beritahu aku Jung Yunho! Jangan diam saja!"

Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan bantal melayang ke punggungnya, sesaat sebelum ia berbalik dan menindih pria cantik yang terus menerus melontarkan kalimat yang tidak jelas sambil menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Kau mabuk?" desis Yunho. Tangannya memegang lengan Jaejoong agar tidak membuat rambut blonde nya tercabut dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama dengan kalian! Aku tidak mau makananku dibuang lagi ke tempat sampah! Jika makananku sudah dingin, tidak ada lagi yang mau memakannya selain kalian! Jadi kumohonn… hiks… makan malam lah disini.. hiks.."

Changmin yang mendengar semua teriakan Jaejoong, akhirnya runtuh juga. Jangan dikira seorang maknae evil yang sering dijuluki Lord Voldamin ini tidak bisa merasa sedih. Ia bahkan bingung, air mata yang mengalir di pipinya sekarang adalah air mata gara-gara makanan Jaejoong yang terlalu pedas atau karena hal lain?

"Kau mau aku menelfon Yoochun dan Junsu untuk datang kesini dan makan malam bersama?" tanya Yunho pelan. Ingin sekali ia membalas semua perkataan tidak jelas pria cantik dibawahnya yang bahkan mengira bahwa dirinya hanyalah kesalahan dan bahkan orang gila.

Namun, ia tidak dijuluki dengan leader terbaik dan pria idaman wanita se Korea tanpa alasan kan?

Jika ia menyambut ucapan nya dengan teriakan dan amarah lagi, semuanya akan berubah menjadi lebih kacau.

Hiks…hiks..

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara isakan kecil yang sekarang terdengar di apartemen.

Yunho menatap pria dibawahnya. Sifat empat dimensinya memang sering membuatnya kelimpungan. Bahkan ia sendiri heran, siapa yang bisa menenangkan Jaejoong jika ia tidak ada?

Oh iya. Alkohol dan rokok. Bahkan Yoochun maupun Junsu dan teman-temannya yang lain tidak bisa membuat Jaejoong sepenuhnya tenang.

"Jae? Sebentar lagi aku dan Changmin harus pergi. Kita akan latihan lagu baru.." ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut kepala Jaejoong yang pasti sakit saat tadi pria cantik itu menjambak rambutnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan sayu. Perlahan pout nya terbentuk. Tangannya yang semula diam di pinggir tubuhnya, terangkat untuk merengkuh pipi chubby Yunho.

"Give me one last kiss.." lirih Jaejoong sambil mengusap bibir hati sang leader.

Yunho merengutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak suka lagu itu Jae. Lagipula ini bukan ciuman terakhir kita.." ucap Yunho.

Ia pun menyesap bibir Jaejoong perlahan. Mencoba berkonsentrasi merasakan lembutnya bibir orang yang sangat dicintainya, meskipun ia masih dilanda kebingungan akan masa depan macam apa yang akan melanda mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa detik, ciuman itu pun lepas. Yunho mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang semakin memerah dari saliva mereka berdua yang tercampur.

Pria manly itu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jaejoong.

"Aku berjanji kita akan merasakan makan malam yang bahagia lagi. Tanpa ada rasa benci, kecewa dan curiga diantara kita berlima. Tanpa membuat kau harus membuang makanan yang sudah cape-cape kau buat. Aku berjanji…"

Hembusan nafas Yunho membuat Jaejoong menutup matanya. Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat yang sang leader ucapkan memang sudah sangat basi. Dari tiga tahun terakhir, Yunho memang sering berjanji akan begini begitu untuk group kesayangannya. Namun, tidak satu pun terpenuhi. Atau belum mungkin?

Melawan orang paling kejam, sekaligus orang sangat berjasa dalam karir mereka memang sangat sulit dan serba salah.

Semua berjuang. Bukan hanya leader saja. Yoochun yang katanya benci dengan Yunho, diam-diam pasti selalu berdoa dalam doa sebelum tidurnya, agar semua baik-baik saja dan kembali seperti seharusnya.

Junsu yang selalu sibuk dengan musikal dan FC Men, pasti diam-diam berharap bahwa ke empat hyung dan satu dongsaeng nya akan ikut mendukung nya bermain sepak bola di bangku penonton dan meneriakan namanya sambil ber standing applause setelah drama musikalnya selesai.

Begitu juga si maknae evil, yang sangat sulit mengucapkan kata 'cinta' untuk hyungdeulnya, pasti diam-diam mengucapkan nya berjuta kali di dalam hati. Bertingkah seolah-olah jijik saat salah satu hyungdeul memeluknya, padahal ia diam-diam tidak mau lepas dari dekapan hangat itu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya.

"Akan ku siapkan makanan untukmu. Tunggulah disini.."

Yunho tersenyum saat tau ia akan merasakan kenikmatan masakan Jaejoong saat istirahat latihan nanti. Pasti para back dancersnya akan tergoda untuk mencicipi dan bertanya siapa yang membuat bekal seenak ini untuk seorang leader TVXQ.

Seperti mereka tidak tahu saja.

Jaejoong memasuki ruang makan dan tidak menemukan Changmin disana. Seluruh makanan yang ada di meja sudah hampir habis. Untung saja si maknae tidak memakan, atau tidak tahu, ada panci berisi udang *maaf, gatau namanya hehe* di atas kompor yang belum ia sajikan di meja.

"Changmin ah, kau dimana?" teriak Jaejoong sambil menata bekal Yunho di tupperware kecil.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Karena kamar mandi kedua ada di dekat ruang makan, ia pun berjalan kesana.

Terlihat si maknae sedang mencuci mukanya. Saat wajahnya terangkat dan matanya melihat cermin, terlihat bayangan Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya pria cantik itu.

Changmin langsung menutup salah satunya matanya dan memasang tampang kesakitan.

"Tadi mata ku terkena soup, rasanya pedih sekali.." tuturnya sambil mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangan nya di depan mata.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Dasar ceroboh. Si food monster itu pasti terkena karma dari Tuhan karena menghabiskan makan malam bagian dirinya, Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Ya sudah cepat sembuhkan matamu. Kau kan sudah harus pulang dan latihan bersama Yunho.."

"Iya iya.."

Setelah pria cantik itu meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi, Changmin langsung menghela nafasnya. Semoga kebohongan nya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Daripada soup itu muncrat ke matanya, lebih baik berakhir di lidahnya saja kan.

Diam-diam ia mengeluarkan BB Cream yang tadi sempat ia bawa ke kamar mandi untuk menutupi hidungnya yang memerah dan matanya yang sedikit membengkak.

Secintanya ia pada makanan Jaejoong dan menghabiskannya dalam jumlah banyak, ia lebih cinta lagi jika di kursi kosong sebelah kanan, kiri dan depannya diisi oleh keempat hyungdeulnya. Tidak seperti tadi. Sendirian dan diiringi dengan suara tangisan menyakitkan Jaejoong.

Jika Kyuhyun ada disini dan melihat dirinya sedang mengoleskan BB Cream untuk menghilangkan bekas tangisannya, pasti dia sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil meledeknya.

Saat dirasa sudah cukup, ia pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat kedua hyungdeulnya sedang beradegan intim di sofa dengan Jaejoong yang duduk anteng di pangkuan Yunho. Bibir keduanya seakan tak mau lepas.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Changmin berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Setelah memakai sweater dan sepatu, barulah ia melihat bantal yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun langsung melempar punggung Jaejoong dengan bantal tersebut.

Pasangan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Pipi keduanya bersemu merah karena sudah larut dalam nafsu dan tidak sadar dengan si maknae yang sudah menyaksikan aksi mesum mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala Yunho dan Changmin dengan lembut.

Sekali lagi Yunho mengecup bibir pria cantik itu sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pintu apartemen.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jae. Jangan pernah berbuat bodoh, minum berlebihan dan merokok. Ok?"

Nasihat itu lagi.

"Iya iya. Cepatlah pergi agar latihannya selesai lebih awal dan kalian bisa tidur lebih cepat.."

Setelah kedua member TVXQ itu pergi, Jaejoong langsung menutup pintu dan merebahkan dirinya lagi di sofa.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Bosaaaaaannn…"

Ia pun memberi pesan kepada teman-temannya agar datang ke apartemen nya. Setelah itu, Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur dan mebuka kulkas.

"Minum, minum dan minum.." gumam nya pelan.

Setelah meletakkan beberapa puluh botol minuman di meja ruang tamu, ia pun mengambil bungkus rokok, mengambil satu dan menyalakannya.

Fuuuhh…

Asap putih beracun itu kembali memenuhi apartemen Jaejoong. Aroma vanilla yang disukai Yunho dan selalu menempel di badan dan rambutnya, tergantikan begitu saja oleh bau rokok yang menyengat.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum.

Belum tahun 2014 kan? Akan kuhabiskan minuman ini dan semua batang rokok yang ada di bungkus itu.

.

.

END

Aneh? Ga nyambung? Ya begitulah yang namanya sifat 4 dimensi. Kebetulan kata temen", aku juga mengidap sifat itu, jadi sedikit bisa menghayati lah. Hahahaha..

Happy new years everybody. Btw, jaejoong udah memenuhi janjinya untuk ga merokok di tahun 2014 loh. Tapi katanya badannya langsung ngerasa ga enak hihi


End file.
